Cancer chemotherapy was established with the alkylating agent Cyclophosphamide (Endoxan®), an oxazaphosphorin pro-drug activated preferentially in the tumor. The target of alkylating agents like Cyclophosphamide is DNA and the concept, that cancer cells with uncontrolled proliferation and a high mitotic index are killed preferentially, proved to be very successful. Standard cancer chemotherapeutic drugs finally kill cancer cells upon induction of programmed cell death (“apoptosis”) by targeting basic cellular processes and molecules. These basic cellular processes and molecules include RNA/DNA (alkylating and carbamylating agents, platin analogs and topoisomerase inhibitors), metabolism (drugs of this class are named anti-metabolites and examples are folic acid, purin and pyrimidine antagonist) as well as the mitotic spindle apparatus with αβ-tubulin heterodimers as the essential component (drugs are categorized into stabilizing and destabilizing tubulin inhibitors; examples are Taxol/Paclitaxel®, Docetaxel/Taxotere® and vinca alkaloids).
A subgroup of proapoptotic anticancer agents target cells preferentially in mitosis. In general these agents do not induce apoptosis in non-dividing cells, arrested in the G0, G1 or G2 phase of the cell division cycle. In contrast, dividing cells going through mitosis (M-phase of the cell division cycle), are killed efficiently by induction of apoptosis by this subgroup agents. Therefore, this subgroup or class of anti-cancer agents is described as cell-cycle specific or cell-cycle dependent. Tubulin inhibitors, with Taxol (Paclitaxel®) as a prominent example, belong to this class of cell-cycle specific, apoptosis inducing anti-cancer agents.
The international application WO2004/024065 mentions, inter alia, tetrahydropyridothiophene derivatives as glucagons antagonists for the treatment of diabetes.
The German document DE4039734 describes, inter alia, N-alkylated tetrahydropyridothiophene derivatives as components of herbicidal agents.
The German document DD272078 describes, inter alia, N-alkylated tetrahydropyridothiophene derivatives with antianaphylactic and antihistaminergic properties.
The international application WO2005/033102 describes thiophene-based compounds exhibiting ATP-utilizing enzyme inhibitory activity.
The international application WO2004/092156 describes substituted 3-cyanothiophene acetamides as glucagon receptor antagonists.
The international application WO9946267 describes 2-aminothiophene derivatives as modulators of protein tyrosine phosphatases.
The international application WO2005/060711 describes a method of treating diseases mediated by sirtuin, e.g. SirT1 mediated deacetylation, using substituted thiophene compounds.
The international application WO2005/033102 describes a method of combating phytopathogenic diseases on plants using 2-aminothiophene derivatives.